Fortgeschritten: Die Seuchenhöhlen von Hyronanin
Ich habe sie Kevin, Karsten, Maria, Vanessa und Andy genannt. Ganz normale Namen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich sie aus der Hoffnung heraus benutzt, sie so menschlicher erscheinen zu lassen. Geholfen hat es nicht wirklich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum SIE darauf bestanden hat, dass ich mich gerade heute um meine “Kinder” oder zumindest um einige davon kümmere. Vielleicht will sie, dass ich eine Bindung zu ihnen aufbaue. Vielleicht spürt sie irgendwie doch, dass ich nicht so recht mit dem Herzen bei der Sache bin, was sie und ihren Schwarm betrifft und spielt nun die “Kinderkarte” in der Hoffnung, dass sich das dadurch ändert. Sie hätte sich nicht mehr irren können. Kaum dass sie mich mit den fünf Wesen und einigen frisch gefangenen Käfern alleingelassen hatte, fuhr eine Welle von Abscheu durch meinen ganzen Körper. Natürlich bin ich den Anblick dieser Mensch-Insekten-Hybriden inzwischen gewöhnt. Immerhin sehe ich SIE jeden Tag und jede Nacht. Allerdings ist es mit IHR etwas anderes. Auch wenn ich mich andauernd mit IHR verbinde – ob ich nun will oder nicht – bleibt SIE doch außerhalb von mir. SIE ist etwas Fremdartiges, Außenstehendes von dem ich mich emotional abtrennen kann, selbst wenn ich in einigen Momenten glaube, schon fast so eine Art Stockholmsyndromartige Sympathie entwickelt zu haben. Dennoch bleibt sie für mich das Außen. Das Getrennte. Das Andere. Ganz anders als diese Kinder. Bei ihnen weiß ich, dass sie aus mir entstammen. Ich erkenne mich in ihren Gesichtern wieder und kann ihre Verbindung zu mir nicht leugnen. Dass sie im Grunde aus einer Vergewaltigung entstanden sind, macht es nicht besser. Im Grunde ist diese Kombination aus Ekel und Vatergefühlen vielleicht das Schlimmste, was ich je bei meinen Reisen gefühlt habe. Alles in mir schreit danach, diese Monster einfach zu zerquetschen, ihre hässlichen Schädel zu zerdrücken und zu vergessen, dass sie je existiert haben. Gleichzeitig aber weiß ich, dass ich damit einen Teil von mir töten würde und insbesondere wenn ich in das Gesicht von Vanessa sehe, in deren Augen beinah menschliche Intelligenz liegt, fühle ich mich fast wie ein normaler Vater. Natürlich kann auch sie nicht sprechen, wenn man von schrecklichen, rauen Klick- und Brülllauten einmal absieht und ihr Unterkörper wird von dünnen Chitinbeinen und einem halb ausgeprägten Stachel dominiert, aber bei ihr ist es dennoch leichter die Illusion aufrechtzuerhalten, dass es sich um ein Menschenkind handelt. Bei den anderen vier ist das schon schwerer. Karsten sieht sogar noch weniger menschlich aus als seine Mutter und zudem ist er so aggressiv, dass er mich schon mehrmals mit seinen grotesk vergrößerten Mandibeln verletzt und auch seine Geschwister angegriffen hat. Maria ist offensichtlich einer besonders unglücklichen Kombination unserer Gene zum Opfer gefallen und ist motorisch (oder geistig) derart zurückgeblieben, dass sie es meistens nicht einmal hinbekommt zu fressen oder sich koordiniert zu bewegen. Und auch die anderen sind kein besonders herzerwärmender Anblick. Dennoch habe ich es irgendwie bewerkstelligt, die fleischigen Käfer an sie alle zu verfüttern und auch wenn ich am Ende voll mit Käferblut und kleinen Bissen und Schnitten war, schien SIE einigermaßen zufrieden mit mir zu sein, als SIE sie wieder aus der Höhle abgeholt hat. IHR Kuss war danach besonders leidenschaftlich und ein Erbrechen zu verhindern, war mir so schwergefallen, wie noch nie. Nun sitze ich hier. Seelisch wie körperlich beschmutzt und vollkommen erschöpft. Aber immerhin werde ich jetzt wohl für einige Zeit alleine sein, denn wie es aussieht, hat SIE die Kleinen mit in IHR Jagdgebiet genommen oder auch an irgendeinen anderen Ort, an dem kleine Ungeheuer lernten große Ungeheuer zu werden. Auch wenn ich das natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann, muss ich diese Zeit einfach nutzen, um meine Reiseberichte fortzuführen. Der Katalog auf meinem Schoß und die in Käferblut getränkte Panzerscherbe sind letztlich meine beste und wohl auch einzige Möglichkeit das hier und jetzt vergessen zu machen. Also reise ich erneut durch das Tor der Buchstaben in die Höhlenwelt von Hyronanin und ignoriere die Angst, dass sie jeden Moment zurückkommen kann. Wie ich bereits in meinen letzten Aufzeichnungen festgehalten hatte, war das Letzte, womit ich rechnete, als ich in die unbekannte Welt hinter dem Wort “Hyronanin” eintauchte, ein Krankenhaus. Denn wenn einem das Leben eines beibringt, dann doch, dass man nicht immer das bekommt, was man gerade am dringendsten braucht. Und doch offenbarte das Schicksal einen seltsamen Sinn für Ironie, als ich einem weichen, gemütlichen Bett aufwachte und in eine helle, weiße Deckenlampe starrte. Es hätte mich in diesem Augenblick nicht gewundert, wenn ich auch weiß gestrichene Wände, weitere Krankenbetten, ein Tablett mit Kartoffelbrei, Fruchtjoghurt und Schwarzbrot und piepsende EKGs erblickt hätte. Aber ganz so war es dann doch nicht. Stattdessen erblickte ich in einiger Entfernung unbehauene graue Steinwände, die von einer handvoll Tunneln unterbrochen waren. Vier dieser Tunnel waren waren verhältnismäßig schmal, von einer Art metallenem Rahmen eingefasst und leuchteten in einem blauen Licht. Der fünfte Tunneleingang hingegen war riesig, unbearbeitet und leuchtete blutrot. Zudem glitzertten in den Höhlenwänden Millionen von kleinen blauen Kristallen wie ein fremdartiger Sternenhimmel, den jemand mit Hilfe irgendeiner unbekannen Magie unter die Erde verbannt hatte. Auch bei der weißen Deckenlampe handelte es sich offensichtlich um eine milchig- weiße, gezackte, fluoreszierende Kristallstruktur und nicht etwas um Neonröhren, LEDs oder andere elektrische Leuchtmittel. Mein Bett war ebenfalls kein herkömmliches Krankenhausbett, sondern bestand aus einer Art von ungewöhnlich weichem und elastischen Stein, der ebenfalls ganz leicht bläulich leuchtete. Von der Form her erinnerte es mich am ehesten an ein aufgeschnittenes Ei. Von diesem außergewöhnlichen Möbelstück führte in kreisförmiger Anordnung eine ganze Reihe bläulich-geäderter Steinröhren weg. Bei einer flüchtigen Zählung kam ich auf vierundzwanzig. Die Röhren erstreckten sich, jedenfalls soweit ich das erkennen konnte, zu vierundzwanzig weiteren Betten, von denen etwa die Hälfte mit gräulichen Vorhängen zugedeckt waren. Von ihnen ging ein schwacher, aber dennoch unangenehmer Geruch aus. Ab und zu hörte ich auch ein gequältes Stöhnen, einen erstickten Schrei, oder ein bellendes Geräusch, welches mich an ein ungesund klingenden Husten erinnerte. Ich war also ganz offensichtlich nicht allein und wer immer mit mir zusammen an diesem seltsamen Ort war, fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht gut. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Mir ging es ehrlich gesagt blendend. Am Ende meiner ereignisreichen Abenteuer in den Maschinengärten von Dank Qua war ich ein regelrechtes Wrack gewesen. Fiebergeschüttelt, mit Entzündungen und gebrochenen Gliedmaßen. Jetzt aber fühlte ich mich so gesund und frisch wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Eigentlich hätte ich sogar Bäume ausreißen können. Selbst meine mitgenommene, stinkende, zerrissene Kleidung hatte man gegen frische Sachen ausgetauscht. Ein Oberteil und eine weite Hose, die beide aus dem gleichen grauen Material wie die Vorhänge bestanden. Ihre Textur erinnerte mich an eine Mischung aus Synthetikgewebe und hauchfein gesponnenen Pilzfasern. Außerdem fiel mir ein großes weißes Symbol auf, welches auf meine Brust gestickt worden war. Es zeigte einen gebrochenen Kreis mit einem stilisierten Tropfen in der Mitte, der sowohl für Tränen, Wasser oder auch für Blut stehen konnte. Oder natürlich für Öl, wenn ich an Dank Qua zurückdachte. Ich hielt “Blut” jedoch für die wahrscheinlichste Bedeutung, immerhin war dies hier ganz offensichtlich eine Art Krankenhaus. Was genau dieses Symbol bedeutete, kümmerte mich gerade nicht. Ich war gesund und am Leben und konnte soviel Glück kaum fassen. Und deshalb sah ich auch keinen Grund darin, einfach auf dem Bett zu verweilen. Immerhin wartete ein neuer Ort darauf, von mir entdeckt zu werden. Also setzte ich mich zunächst aufrecht auf das Bett, um zu überprüfen, ob ich womöglich gefesselt war. Da dies nicht der Fall war und ich mich problemlos bewegen konnte, stand ich auf und ging zu demjenigen der verhangenen Betten, aus dem die lautesten Geräusche erklangen. Wenn dort jemand Schmerzen litt, wollte ich zumindest sehen, ob ich ihm vielleicht würde helfen könne und darüber hinaus war ich auch einfach neugierig. Während ich mich näherte, erklang ein erneuter, röchelnder Hustenanfall und auch der unangenehme Geruch mischte sich immer intensiver in die kühle, feuchte Höhlenluft. Es roch nach Eiter, krankem Schweiß und sogar schwach nach Exkrementen und mit jedem Schritt wurde der Kampf zwischen meiner Neugier und dem wachsenden Ekel heftiger. Aber ich war ein Fortgeschrittener, ein Weitgereister, ein Geschöpf des unstillbaren Fernwehs und so trug wie so oft die Neugier den Sieg davon. Ich hatte schon fast den Vorhang erreicht, der aus der Nähe eigenartig feucht und schillernd wirkte, als eine schöne aber harte Frauenstimme, deren leise Echos von den Höhlenwänden reflektiert wurden, mich davon abhielt. “Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen”, sagte sie. Normalerweise hätte ich den Vorhang dennoch geöffnet, da meine Neugier jede Angst vor Zurechtweisung und Strafe überwog. Allerdings war etwas am Klang der Stimme, eine kompromisslose Dringlichkeit und Nachdrücklichkeit, dass ich nicht ignorieren konnte. Ich zog also die Finger vom Vorhang zurück und drehte mich stattdessen zu der Frau um. Kurz fragte ich mich, woher sie wohl gekommen war, aber zum einen gab mir ein noch immer leicht hin und her schwingender Vorhang am Bett hinter ihr einen guten Hinweis darauf und zum anderen war ich von ihrer Gestalt abgelenkt. Zunächst hielt ich sie für einen Menschen, aber als ich sie genauer in Augenschein nahm korrigierte ich diese Einschätzung. Sie hatte durchaus eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Vertretern meiner Spezies, auch wenn sie etwas blasser war als gewöhnlich. Allerdings war sie bemerkenswert groß – beinah 2,5 m – was vor allem an ihren langen, schlaksigen und dürren Beinen lag, die mich vage an eine Kreuzung zwischen Menschen- und Flamingobeinen erinnerte. Ihre Arme waren hingegen deutlich dicker und fast schon muskulös und endeten in Händen, die aus sieben langen Fingern bestanden, wobei sich sowohl an der linken, als auch an der rechten Seite jeder Hand ein Daumen befand. In einer dieser ungewöhnlichen Hände hielt sie eine halb gefüllte Spritze, in der eine klare Flüssigkeit schwappte. Ihre blauen Augen hätten wahrscheinlich in keiner Fußgängerzone der Welt Aufsehen erregt. Dafür waren ihre Ohren extrem klein. Ihr Kinn war spitz und gab ihrem Gesicht zusammen mit ihren steil abfallenden Wangenknochen etwas Dreieckiges. Über ihren Mund und ihre Nase konnte ich nicht viel sagen, da sie beide von einer schwarzen Atemmaske verdeckt wurden. Soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, glich ihr Rumpf dem einer zwar schlanken, aber nicht übermäßig dürren, menschlichen Frau. Wobei ich das nicht mit letzter Sicherheit sagen konnte, denn er steckte in einem pechschwarzen Arztkittel, der aus dem gleichen organisch schillernden Material bestand wie die Vorhänge und auch ihr Atemschutz. “Es ist immer interessant neue Spezies zu erblicken. Nicht wahr, Schuldner?” sagte sie zu mir, während sie mit galanten Schritten auf mich zukam. “Wer bist du und wo bin ich hier?”, fragte ich die Frage, die wohl inzwischen zu den häufigsten Fragen in meinem ganzen Leben gehörte und entfernte mich ebenfalls ein wenig von dem Vorhang. “Mein Name ist Ryxa, Schuldner. Ich bin die oberste Gesunderin von Hyronanin.” Aus der Nähe sah die Frau noch etwas fremdartiger aus. Und irgendwie hatte sie etwas Abstoßendes an sich, dass nichts mit ihrem Äußeren zu tun hatte. Was ihre physische Erscheinung betrifft, hätte ich sie meiner jetzigen Partnerin mit Freuden vorgezogen, aber sie umgab eine Aura der Gefahr, die jedes vernünftige Lebewesen davor warnte, sich zu lange in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten. Andererseits hatte ich meine Vernunft wahrscheinlich schon lange hinter mir gelassen. “Warum nennst du mich ‘Schuldner’ und warum darf ich den Vorhang nicht berühren?”, fragte ich Ryxa. Sie lächelte kühl. “Die beiden Fragen hängen eng zusammen. Du bist ein Schuldner, weil wir dich geheilt und vor dem Tod bewahrt haben. Ein Schuldner ist alles, was du im Moment bist. Und du wirst es bleiben, bis deine Schuld zurückgezahlt hast. Den Vorhang darfst du deswegen nicht berühren, damit du nicht das gefährdet, was wir an dir geleistet haben.” Wunderbar, dachte ich, war ja auch irgendwie klar, dass die Sache einen Haken haben musste. “Wie kann ich meine Schuld zurückzahlen?” Ryxa fixierte mich einen Moment lang stumm mit ihren hellbraunen Augen und schien nachzudenken. “Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir uns setzen. Für uns Gesunder ist das bequemer und soweit ich weiß, geht es euch Menschen da nicht anders.” Ich blickte mich noch einmal in der Höhle um, konnte aber außer den Betten keine Sitzgelegenheit ausmachen. “Wohin? Auf den Boden?”, fragte ich verwirrt. “Der sieht aber nicht besonders bequem aus.” “Setz dich einfach, Schuldner.” erwiderte Ryxa nur. Also begab ich mich in die Hocke mit der Absicht mich auf den sicherlich unbequemen Höhlenboden zu setzen und gab einen überraschten Laut von mir, als ich auf halbem Weg auf Widerstand stieß. Irgendetwas war aus dem Boden gekommen und hatte sich direkt unter meinen Hintern gepflanzt. Es war weich und zugleich fest und schien aus dem gleichen elastischen Stein zu bestehen, wie das Bett. Auch Ryxa ließ ihre langen, dünnen Beine von der gleichen Sitzgelegenheit herunterbaumeln. Damit ihr das möglich war, war ihr steinerner Hocker ein ganzes Stück höher als meiner und so war ich gezwungen zu ihr aufzusehen. Aber seit meiner Begegnung mit Aggaddonn war ich so etwas ja bereits gewöhnt. “Praktisch.” kommentierte ich trocken. Trotz dieser unheilvollen Präsenz, die von Ryxa ausging und der ominösen Schuld, die wahrscheinlich genauso wenig etwas Gutes bedeutete wie das Husten und die Schreie um uns herum, war ich relativ entspannt. Die Tatsache entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch immer am Leben zu sein, gab mir ein berauschendes Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit. Ein trügerisches Gefühl, wie ich später erfahren sollte. “Durchaus.”, sagte Ryxa. “Die Gesundheit macht einiges möglich.” Ich verstand zwar nur Bahnhof, beschloss jedoch mir die entsprechende Frage für später aufzusparen. Im Moment gab es eine viel Bedeutendere. “Was ist nun mit meiner Schuld? Wie kann ich sie begleichen?” “Nun …” begann Ryxa. “Für deine Heilung wurde die Gesundheit von zwölf Lebewesen geopfert.” “Was!!?”, fragte ich entsetzt. Mit einem Mal war das Gefühl der Entspannung gänzlich verflogen. “Was bedeutet das?!” Ryxa sah mich an, als wäre ich ein überaus dummes Kind, das gerade danach gefragt hatte, warum der Mond nicht aus Zuckerwatte besteht. “Warum wundert dich das? Deine Verletzungen waren schwer. Deine Wunden hatten sich entzündet. Dein Blut war bereits vergiftet und hätte schon bald dein Herz verseucht. Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass die Gesundheit von vier oder fünf Personen dafür ausreichen würde, solche Schäden instandzusetzen?” Nein, dachte ich, das war nicht wirklich das, was ich vermutet hatte. “Eigentlich hatte ich angenommen, dass ihr mir Medizin gegeben hättet. Oder, dass ihr mich vielleicht operiert hättet. Jedenfalls habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet oder gewollt, dass zwölf Menschen meinetwegen ihr Leben verlieren.”, sagte ich entsetzt. “Ihre Gesundheit, nicht ihr Leben. Und es waren auch nicht nur Menschen.” wandte Ryxa ein. “Außerdem gibt es hier keine Medizin. Sie funktioniert nicht in Hyronanin. Alles, mit dem wir hier arbeiten können, ist die Gesundheit.” “Heißt das, dass diese Personen doch noch leben?”, fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und vorsichtig erleichtert. “Ja.”, antwortete Ryxa nur. “Ich will sie sehen!” verlangte ich. Ryxa schüttelte ihren dreieckigen Kopf. “Erst reden wir über die Begleichung deiner Schuld.” Die Bestimmtheit und Autorität, mit der sie das sagte hielt mich davon ab, weiter auf meinem Wunsch zu beharren. Zumindest fürs Erste. Ich nickte. “Schön. Also, da du die Gesundheit von zwölf Individuen verbraucht hast, wirst du für Ersatz sorgen müssen.” sagte Ryxa. “Ich soll also für noch mehr Leid verantwortlich sein?”, fragte ich schockiert. “Oder dafür ein weiteres Leben zu retten. Es kommt ganz auf die Perspektive an.” kommentierte Ryxa trocken. “Wie soll ich das überhaupt anstellen? Gibt es hier noch weitere Höhlen, aus denen ich Leute entführen soll?” fragte ich und warf dabei einen flüchtigen Blick zu den verschiedenen Öffnungen in den glitzernden, dunklen Höhlenwänden. Erneut schüttelte Ryxa den Kopf. “Es gibt hier weitere Höhlen. Eine ganze Menge sogar. Hyronanin verfügt über Höhlensysteme, die sich über viele hundert Kilometer in alle Richtungen erstrecken. Aber dort wirst du niemanden finden, der für das Begleichen deiner Schuld geeignet ist.” Sie räusperte sich kurz, was bei ihr jedoch mehr wie das Quietschen einer schlecht geölten Tür klang. “Nein, du wirst reisen müssen.”, sagte sie. “Wohin reisen?”, fragte ich verwirrt, auch wenn das ja immerhin zu meinen Kernkompetenzen gehörte. “In andere Welten.” kam die überraschende Antwort. Natürlich dachte ich sofort an meinen Reisekatalog und fragte mich seltsamerweise erst jetzt, wo er nur geblieben war. Wahrscheinlich war ich bislang einfach zu sehr von meiner unerwarteten Genesung verblüfft gewesen, um daran zu denken. Nun aber drängte sich der Gedanke an den Prospekt mit Macht in mein Bewusstsein und ein grauenhaftes, “kaltes” Gefühl stach in meine Brust. Ein Gefühl wie es wohl all jene kennen, die je ihre Geldbörse ihr Handy oder einen anderen wichtigen Gegenstand verloren haben. Nur war es bei mir weitaus schlimmer. Instinktiv sah ich mich nach meinem Rucksack um. Ryxa entging mein Verhalten nicht. “Dein Katalog ist nicht mehr hier.”, sagte sie. “Aber er wäre dir bei der Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe ohnehin nicht von Nutzen. Wie du sehr wohl weißt, kannst du damit jeden Ort nur einmal besuchen.” Verdammt, dachte ich, woher wusste sie überhaupt davon? So sehr mich diese Information auch überraschte und verunsicherte, ich versuchte dennoch mich weiter auf Ryxas Worte zu konzentrieren. Immerhin ging es dabei um mein Schicksal. Zudem glaubte ich nicht daran, sie davon überzeugen zu können mir den Katalog auszuhändigen. Eine List, wie ich sie bei Aggaddonn angewendet hatte, konnte ich in ihrem Fall jedenfalls vergessen. Ryxa beobachtete mich genau. Mein schockierter Gesichtsausdruck entging ihr sicherlich nicht, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf, sondern sprach einfach weiter. “Als Fortgeschrittener kannst du auch auf anderen Wegen auf dein Ziel kommen.” Andere Wege? Das klang mehr als interessant. Würde ich am Ende doch meine Eltern und meine alte Heimat wiedersehen können? “Was für Wege?”, fragte ich weitaus enthusiastischer als beabsichtigt. Ryxa lachte ein gackerndes Lachen. “Es gibt hier in Hyronanin eine Maschine, die Solches vermag. Freu dich aber nicht zu früh. Das Portal dort öffnet sich immer nur für exakt eine Stunde. Danach wirst du zwangsläufig wieder nach Hyronanin zurückgebracht.” Meine Enttäuschung war mir sicher anzumerken, dennoch wollte ich noch nicht aufgeben. Wenn es eine Maschine war, so ließ sie sich vielleicht irgendwie manipulieren. “Wo ist diese Maschine? Befindet sie sich irgendwo in der Nähe? Und vor allem: WAS HABT IHR MIT MEINEM VERDAMMTEN KATALOG GEMACHT?!?”. Die letzten Worte sprach ich wütender und energischer aus als es wohl aus diplomatischer Sicht klug gewesen war. Aber ich war damals nicht in der Situation für kluges Handeln. Allein die Vorstellung, dass ich den Reisekatalog diesmal nicht wiederbekommen würde verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln in meiner Magengrube. Dass ich deswegen nicht gleich endgültig in Panik ausbrach vor allem daran, dass ich diese Möglichkeit noch nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollte, so wie es am Anfang mit den Meisten tragischen Ereignissen unseres Lebens ist. Sei es die Trennung von einem geliebten Menschen oder der Tod eines Angehörigen; wir Menschen sind nun einmal regelrechte Verdrängungsmeister. Ryxa störte sich jedenfalls nicht an meinem kleinen Ausbruch, sondern antwortete einfach nur auf meine Frage. “Nein, die Maschine befindet sich in einer recht weit entfernten Höhle. Falls du das für unpraktisch hältst, bedenke, dass wir Gesunder sie nicht gebaut haben. In Wahrheit wissen wir nicht einmal, wer sie ursprünglich errichtet hat. Nur, dass sie ziemlich alt sein muss. Was deinen Rucksack und den Katalog darin betrifft, so haben wir beides sicher im Keimpfuhl verstauen lassen.” Das klang nun wirklich nicht ermutigend. “Was für ein Keimpfuhl?”, fragte ich. “Ich denke, deine Fantasie wird dazu ausreichen, dir auszumalen, worum es sich handelt. Alles was du wissen musst, ist, dass dein Katalog samt Rucksack wasserdicht verschlossen wurde und du ihn zurückbekommst, sobald du deine Schuld beglichen hast.” antwortete Ryxa. Das zu hören machte mich noch wütender. Wie konnte sie sich erdreisten mir den einzigen und wichtigsten Besitz zu nehmen, den ich besaß? Allerdings gab ich mir gleich selbst die Antwort auf diese Frage: Weil sie am längeren Hebel sitzt und weil das ihre Welt ist und nicht meine. Als ich meine nächste Frage stellte, tat ich mein Bestes, um meine Stimme ruhig zu halten. “Und ihr erwartet nun, dass ich zu dieser Maschine latsche und zwölf Menschen oder andere Lebewesen entführe, damit ihr ihre Gesundheit ruinieren könnt?”, fragte ich spitz. “Fast.”, antwortete Ryxa. “Wir wollen vierundzwanzig Leben von dir.” “Vierundzwanzig?”, fragte ich ungläubig. “Sieh es als Bezahlung, als Zins. Denkst du wir machen das alles hier kostenlos?” erwiderte Ryxa mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Langsam wurde mir die Frau immer unsympathischer. “Und was, wenn ich mich weigere? Bringt ihr mich dann um?” fragte ich und hatte zugleich Angst vor der Antwort. “Das ist überhaupt nicht notwendig.”, sagte Ryxa kühl. “Wir werden dich lediglich aus unserer Höhle verstoßen und ohne deinen Katalog wirst du gezwungen sein für immer durch die Seuchenhöhlen von Hyronanin zu streifen.” Sie beugte sich zu mir vor, bis ihr Dreiecksgesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. “Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was das bedeutet? Reicht deine Vorstellungskraft dafür aus?” Ich schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn sich durchaus bereits einige unschöne Vorstellungen in meinem Geist manifestierten. Sie streckte ihre siebenfingrige Hand mit den zwei Daumen aus. “Dann komm mit mir.” forderte sie mich auf. “Du wolltest doch sehen, was sich hinter den Vorhängen verbirgt. Vielleicht hilft das deiner Fantasie auf die Sprünge.” Sie erhob sich, woraufhin sich ihr Stuhl augenblicklich in den Boden zurückzog und ging mit großen Schritten auf jenen Vorhang zu, hinter dem sie ursprünglich hervorgekommen war, während sich ihr schwarzer Arztkittel aufgrund ihrer beachtlich schnellen Bewegungen bei jedem ihrer langen Schritte etwas aufbauschte. Ich stand auf und tat mein Bestes um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Als wir an dem Vorhang angekommen waren, riss sie ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort beiseite. Noch bevor ich ganz erfasst hatte, was dort auf der Liege lag, schoss mir bereits die Magensäure in den Mund und es kostete mich jedes Quäntchen Willenskraft mich nicht zu übergeben. Die Person auf der Liege war kein Mensch, so viel konnte ich erkennen. Ihr Kopf war etwas breiter, ihre Beine besaßen zusätzliche Gelenke und sie hatte vier Arme. Aber die Ähnlichkeit war groß genug um die Veränderung – nein, die ZERSTÖRUNG – zu bemerken. Der Bauch der Kreatur war in einer Art aufgebläht die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass dies nicht dem Normalzustand seiner Spezies entsprach. Seine wahrscheinlich einmal weiße Haut, war fleckig und mit zahlreichen Geschwüren bedeckt, aus denen sich hin und wieder gelbliche oder dunkelgraue Flüssigkeiten auf den Boden ergossen, die einen unvorstellbar grässlichen, kranken Geruch verströmten. Ihr Gesicht war schweißnass und soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, zu einer Maske des Schmerzes erstarrt. An einem seiner Beine hatte sich eine beinah Fußballgroße Beule gebildet, die zwar ein Bluterguss sein konnte, aber wahrscheinlich eher ein Krebstumor war. Auch andere Stellen seines Körpers wiesen verschieden große Beulen auf. Schlimmer als der erbärmliche Zustand des Wesens war aber, dass die Kreatur noch immer lebte. Ab und zu hoben sich seine verkrusteten Augenlider, wie um einen Teil seiner überquellenden Schmerzen herauszulassen. Und manchmal röchelte es Worte, von denen ich jedoch nur einige verstand. Ob der Rest von ihnen in einer mir fremden Sprache gesprochen wurde oder einfach wegen der schmerzverzerrten Stimme nicht zu verstehen war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Zu den Begriffen, die ich verstand, gehörten aber auf jeden Fall. “Tod”, “Gnade” und “Erlösung” die in einem zwar knurrigen, aber durchaus flehenden Ton ausgesprochen wurden. “Das ist grauenhaft”, sagte ich angewidert und hatte noch immer das Gefühl damit nicht annähernd das zu beschreiben, was ich vor mir sah. Ryxa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Mag sein. Aber es ist auch der Grund, aus dem du überhaupt noch hier bist, um dieses Urteil zu fällen.” Die Art, mit der sie mir hier eine Doppelmoral vorhielt, obwohl ich nie um meine Heilung gebeten hatte, machte mich wütend. Aber ich hielt es für klüger diese Wut vorerst herunterzuschlucken. “Könn ihr ihn nicht irgendwie heilen?” Ryxa lachte gackernd auf. “Und wie soll das gehen? Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, gibt es bei uns keine Medizin. Für eine Heilung braucht es die Gesundheit eines anderen Wesens. Möchtest du ihn heilen, nur um einen anderen dafür zu verdammen?” “Oder dich selbst?” schwang in ihrer Frage mit, ohne dass sie dies explizit aussprach. Und die Antwort, die ich mir selbst darauf gab, war nicht so edel wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Meinen Tod hätte ich als Schicksal auf mich genommen, aber so eine Existenz … Nein, dafür war ich nicht stark genug. Vielleicht hatte sie mit ihrem Vorwurf doch recht. “Kannst du ihn nicht wenigstens erlösen?”, fragte ich sie. “Ihn töten?”, erwiderte Ryxa. “Nein, das geht nicht. In Hyronanin hat der Tod – zumindest für jene, die mehr als zwei oder drei Stunden hier sind – keine Macht und er lässt sich auch nie hier blicken. Vielleicht hat er Angst sich anzustecken.” sie kicherte trocken. “Egal wie krank unsere Patienten sind und wie groß ihr Elend auch ist: Ihr Bewusstsein klammert sich doch immer an ihre zerstörten Körper. Meines Wissens wäre das auch noch der Fall, wenn wir sie in kleine Stücke zerteilen würden, auch wenn ich das noch nie ausprobiert habe. Nein, mein Guter. In Hyronanin ist am Ende jeder unsterblich, die Gesunden genauso wie die Kranken.” Ich war noch immer damit beschäftigt, diese verblüffende Neuigkeiten und das damit verbundene Grauen zu verarbeiten als Ryxa plötzlich den Vorhang mit einem Ruck wieder zuzog. “Nun aber haben wir genug Zeit vergeudet, Schuldner. Du kannst nun entweder aufbrechen und deine Schuld zurückzahlen oder deine geliehene Gesundheit aufgeben und dich der Schar der wandelnden Kranken in den Höhlen anschließen. Wofür entscheidest du dich?” Auch wenn mir beide Alternativen nicht sonderlich gut gefielen, musste ich nicht lange über meine Wahl nachdenken. Wenn ich mich dem Willen von Ryxa und den anderen Gesundern (wo immer diese sich auch verbargen) folgte, würde sich vielleicht eine Möglichkeit ergeben ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Als “Wandelnder Kranker” hingegen würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel ausrichten können. “Ich werde aufbrechen”, sagte ich zu Ryxa. “Gut!”, antwortete diese. “Bevor du gehst, muss ich dir allerdings noch etwas geben.” Mit einigen großen Schritten ging sie zielstrebig auf eine bestimmte Stelle in der Höhlenwand zu und berührte sie mit ihren beiden bizarren Händen. Mit einem lauten Zischen glitt ein Teil der zunächst so massiv erscheinende Wand herunter und legte ein von weißem Licht illuminiertes Rechteck frei, indem sich einige kleine Gegenstände befanden, die ich aus der Entfernung noch nicht genau erkennen konnte. Erst als sie einen davon herausholte, das Geheimfach wieder schloss und mir das Objekt reichte, erkannte ich darin eine Flasche. Sie war geformt wie zwei Pyramiden, die man mit der Spitze aufeinander gestellt hatte, wobei der Bereich, in dem die Spitzen sich trafen, breit genug war, um es der bläulichen Flüssigkeit in ihrem Inneren zu ermöglichen hindurchzuströmen. Auf der oberen Pyramide gab es zudem eine kleine Öffnung, die mit einem Schraubverschluss gesichert worden war. “Was ist das?”, fragte ich Ryxa. “Ich dachte, ihr hättet keine Medizin.” Mit einem Mal trat so etwas wie Wut in Ryxas Augen. Anscheinend mochte sie es nicht an ihren eigenen Aussagen gemessen zu werden. “Das ist keine Medizin, Schuldner. Das ist in Flaschen gefüllte Gesundheit und sie wurde nicht in irgendwelchen lächerlichen Petrischalen oder Reagenzgläsern entwickelt, sondern ist einzig und allein das Produkt unserer Arbeit.” Unüberhörbarer Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie dies sagte. Bei dem Wort “Arbeit” zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen. Ryxa bemerkte das. “Dir mag nicht gefallen, was wir tun, aber wenn du da rausgehst …” Sie zeigte auf den größten Ausgang der Höhle, der zu dem rötlich erleuchteten Tunnel führte, dessen weiterer Verlauf aufgrund einer scharfen Rechtskurve nicht zu erkennen war. “… wirst du froh über jeden Tropfen davon sein.” Als sie weitersprach senkte sie ihre Stimme etwas und erinnerte mich ein wenig an eine Märchenerzählerin, wobei ich deshalb nicht am Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte zweifelte. “Dort draußen gibt es Seuchenquellen, Keimbeutel, siechende Flechten, Bakteroiden und nicht zuletzt unzählige wandelnde Kranke, die Abermilliarden von ständig mutierenden Krankheitserregern verbreiten. Ohne das Mittel wirst du innerhalb weniger Stunden Blut hustend auf allen Vieren kriechen.” Ihre Schilderungen sorgten bereits dafür, dass sich ein flaues Gefühl in meine Magengrube schlich. “Wie lange wird das Mittel reichen?”, fragte ich. “Du musst jede Stunde genau fünf Tropfen zu dir nehmen und wirst mit dieser Flasche etwa zehn Stunden auskommen. Acht Stunden wirst du ungefähr brauchen, um zum Portal zu kommen, also hast du noch ein wenig Puffer, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert” antwortete Ryxa. “Und was mache ich, wenn ich am Portal angekommen bin? Ist es dort etwa ungefährlich? Und vor allem: Was ist mit dem Rückweg?” hakte ich nach. “Das Portal ist genauso verseucht wie alles andere. Allerdings wartet dort On-Grarin auf dich. Er stammt aus Andradonn und steht ebenfalls in unseren Diensten. Er wird dich mit weiteren Dosen reinster Gesundheit versorgen.” gab Ryxa zurück. Andradonn. Der Name dieser Stadt brachte mich sofort gedanklich an mein erstes Reiseziel zurück, welches ich über die schwarzen Seiten erreicht hatte. Die organischen Sammlerfahrzeuge hatte ich genauso wenig vergessen, wie das unheilvolle Ministerium für Wesensentkernung. Es würde interessant sein jemanden von dort zu treffen, aber ein bisschen hatte ich auch Angst davor. “Wie erkenne ich, wann eine Stunde vorbei ist?”, fragte ich. Immerhin hatte ich keine Armbanduhr bei mir und mein Smartphone war mir bereits währen meiner irdischen Reisen abhandengekommen. Ohnehin hatte es da schon längst keinen Akku mehr gehabt. Zu meiner großen Überraschung holte sie eine Armbanduhr aus ihrer Hosentasche und reichte sie mir. Sie war einer Smartwatch aus meiner Welt nicht unähnlich, auch wenn sie ein etwas ungewöhnliches, irgendwie zackiges Design besaß. Es sah ein wenig aus, als hätte jemand einige misslungene Figuren zusammengeschweißt, die beim Bleigießen entstanden waren. Auf dem kleinen Display war eine Uhrzeit zu sehen (26:34 Uhr). Außerdem sah ich dort einen Richtungspfeil der in etwa in die Richtung des großen Höhlenausgangs zeigte und eine Entfernungsangabe in Kilometern. “Die Uhr funktioniert nach bravianischer Zeit. Die haben dort einen Tag von 38 Stunden. Die Stunden haben jedoch die gleiche Länge wie in deiner Heimat. Das Navigationsgerät ist auf das Portal programmiert. Damit solltest du dein Ziel eigentlich problemlos finden”, sagte sie. Ich nickte lediglich. Danach, ihr zu Danken, war mir gerade nicht zumute. Stattdessen begab ich mich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg zu dem unbehauenen, gigantischen Tunnel mit seinem unheilsverkündenden, roten Höllenlicht. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn diese Reise künstlich hinauszuzögern. “Warte, Schuldner!”, rief mir Ryxa hinterher. Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihr um. “Ja?” “Nimm dich vor allem vor den Bakteroiden in acht. Es sind biomechanische Wesen, die alle Keime im Umfeld einsammeln und in ihrem Inneren konzentrieren. Ein Angriff von ihnen kann deine Gesundheit derart ruinieren, dass wir hundert Individuen bräuchten, um sie wiederherzustellen.” Das klang nicht sehr ermutigend. “Wie erkenne ich sie?”, fragte ich. “Sie sehen in etwa aus wie metallene Seeigel.”, antwortete Ryxa. “Wenn du Glück hast, wirst du ihnen nicht begegnen, aber in Hyronanin kann man nie wissen. Nun aber werde ich mich zurückziehen. Wenn du Erfolg hast, werden wir uns wiedersehen und du wirst deinen Katalog zurückbekommen. Wenn nicht … Nun, dann kümmert mich dein Schicksal nicht weiter.”, schloss sie kalt und verschwand kurz darauf in einer der kleineren Öffnungen, die jedoch noch immer groß genug war, um ihren hochgewachsenen Körper aufzunehmen. Ich jedoch begab mich in den rot leuchtenden Tunnel und tat schon bald darauf die ersten Schritte in den verwinkelten, verseuchten Eingeweiden der Wildnis von Hyronanin. Was mir dort widerfuhr, werden ich bald niederschreiben. Nun aber muss ich kurz meine Hände und meinen Kopf ausruhen. Denn auch wenn das oft vergessen wird, so gehört Erinnern doch zu den anstrengendsten Tätigkeiten in unserem Leben. Denn was sonst ist quälender als der Rückblick auf die eigenen Taten? Vor allem, wenn sie voll von Grausamkeiten sind. Fortsetzung folgt ... Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Krankheiten Kategorie:Mittellang